Godspeed
by Shawn129
Summary: Naruto aka Nathan Allen known as Godspeed, loses everything. After abusing his gifts he retreats to The Speed Force before he senses a huge shift and finds himself in a world where he was the one to die instead of his brother. Watch as he helps his brother become a protector of Central City.


All around on a battlefield, fire raged while a giant tree stood tall, "Rasengan!" a voice yelled as a man appeared in a yellow flash with a ball of lightning in hand before he attempted to drive it into the woman with horns and 3 eyes, before she opened a portal and the man fell through before he tried to use his own space-time jutsu to escape when a blinding flash occurred followed by a black hole

Unknown Realm

Naruto Uzumaki shouted in surprise as he fell through some place he had only caught glimpses of whenever he used his Hiraishin jutsu, a vortex of electrical energy surrounded him, before he saw some corpse like thing speeding toward him "Ah!" he screamed putting his hands up to guard himself,

Earth Ten, Central City, USA, March 18, 2000

The next thing Naruto knew he was shooting up in a bed, looking around in confusion, Naruto got up and noticed the ground was closer than it was supposed to be, walking to a mirror his eyes widened when he saw that he was younger, about 11, "What in the hell?" he asked himself before he saw a picture of himself, another boy and a red haired woman, along with a man they all looked happy "The Allen Family?" he asked himself reading the title on the picture, before he reached to pick it up, but noticed his hand was vibrating very quickly grabbing his wrist to stop his hand, Naruto looked up when the water in his fish tank began to rise in the sky, backing away till he was by his bed Naruto took deep breaths to calm himself down as his hand stopped vibrating

"I need to know where am I." he said before he placed his hands together "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he whispered only for nothing to happen "What?" he asked looking to his palms and noticing the yang seal was gone, along with his chakra

"Barry!"

Naruto's head snapped toward the door, at the shout, before he headed outside and peaked downstairs to see a boy, on the ground in a puddle of blood while a sobbing woman was trapped in a vortex of red, and yellow lightning

Naruto looked wide eyed, he was powerless here, before memories, began to filter into his head. He was Nathaniel Allen, son to Nora, and Henry Allen, brother to Bartholomew, as he was able to make out a man in yellow, and a man in red, Naruto ran down the stairs "Barry!" he yelled checking on his brother as the man in red began land blow after blow on the man in yellow, looking up Naruto tried to run to his mom, when he was suddenly grabbed by the man in red

"Nathan!" Nora screamed as Naruto was taken in a blur of yellow lightning, before she screamed out when the man in yellow drove a knife through her heart

With Naruto

Naruto fought in the grip of the man in red punching him in the face, before a knee to the man's ball caused him to shout and fall to the ground releasing Naruto,

Naruto grunted as he rolled away, while the man was clutching his privates, as Naruto scrambled up to his feet, and ran over to the man and grabbed him by his neck before he began to squeeze, while chakraless, he was still strong as any heavy weightlifter

"Who are you!" Naruto shouted at the man, before the man began to vibrate causing Naruto to gasp and release him before the man was on his feet, holding Naruto up by the back of his collar "Let me go, you son of a bitch!" Naruto swung his arms and legs with all his might but with his short stature he was unable to land a blow

"Relax kid."

Naruto stopped struggling looking wide eyed as the man took off his mask to reveal an older version of him, maybe in his late 20s "I don't have much time, Naruto listen to me. Your chakra is gone for good, no more ninjutsu, or seals. The most you'll be able to do is enhance your speed, and strength. That man was Eobard Thawne, he wanted to kill you, I had to get you to safety. Nora, and Barry had to die, it's a fixed point in the timeline. Under no circumstances are you to change it."

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused

"This is your life now. The Elemental Nations is gone. Your name is Nathaniel Allen, one day you'll be a hero in this world. Learn anything, and everything about this world. I have to go, you won't remember this encounter for a few years." Flash said as he poked Naruto's forehead

Naruto grunted as his older self dropped him on his ass, before he sped off into a blue portal, with a grunt he grabbed his head and looked around in confusion, before he got to his feet and ran home, in time to see his father being taken to jail, while Barry, and Nora were declared deceased

From Jinchurriki To Speedster

A temporal anomaly is a disruption in the spacetime continuum which can be related to time travel. Temporal anomalies can take many forms and have many different effects, including temporal reversion, the creation of alternate timelines, and fracturing a vessel into different time periods.

In the year 2000, Eobard Thawn aka the Reverse Flash traveled back in time and killed Nora, and her son Barry Allen, causing a large fracture in the timeline, Eobard was trapped in an alternate timeline,

An anomaly presented itself in the form of Nathaniel Allen, Barry's brother who witnessed everything the night of the murder

That night changed Naruto, he tried to tell the police what really happened but no one believed him, even saying he needed to go to therapy.

Naruto couldn't belive it, it was like he was destined to get the short end of the stick, he had memories of a life he never lived. Memories of a happy family, he was protective of Barry, and loved Nora and Henry with all his heart, but Barry and Nora were dead, and Henry was sentenced to life in prison for their murders.

His chakra was gone, and not coming back, and his damn hand would vibrate at inopportune times, before one day it all suddenly just stopped, which he was thankful for.

Naruto breezed through school, graduating high school at the age of 16, and going to multiple colleges till he became a CSI at the age of 24, he could've been employed at S.T.A.R Labs after Harrison Wells reached out to him, but he declined wanting to be in law enforcement as a way to work to get his father out of prison.

Naruto's life was normal enough, he had a few girlfriends, one of which happened to be Iris West who was his on and off girlfriend since they were 13, with Naruto's issue with Iris wanting to keep them a secret getting in the way, but they stayed best friends.

Currently Naruto was walking into his lab, after he had kicked a man's as when he stole Iris's laptop, which caused him to not be able to get in to see the particle accelerator turn on, at S.T.A.R Labs.

Naruto didn't feel all that bad about it, because his trip to Starling City had been interesting he had met the Arrow, and saved his life, it also wasn't bad that he had met an old girlfriend from college, Felicity Smoak the beautiful nerdy computer girl, had been a welcome sight for sore eyes.

Putting up his equipment, Naruto turned on the computer for the live coverage on the particle accelerator being turned on,

"I'm Linda Park and we're live outside S.T.A.R. Labs despite the inclement weather, which is only going to get worse. The torrential downpour has driven away almost all of the protestors though S.T.A.R. labs CEO Harrison Wells has assured us that the storm tonight will no way affect the Particle Accelerator, which is running smoothly." The news woman said as Naruto went over to his board which showed a map of Central City.

He removed the map to show his wall of weird. A collections of pictures, news articles, anything at all that was weird or unexplainable that could in some way help him explain what happened to his mother, and brother. He put up another article about the Starling City break in at Applied Sciences. In the dead center of the board was the news article about his mother, and brothers murder and his father's incarceration at Iron Heights.

Naruto stared at the board, for a moment "I'll find the man in yellow, and free dad I promise." Naruto whispered as thunder roared in the sky

"Wait! We are now being told to evacuate the facility!" Naruto stopped looking at the board and turned to his computer "The storm may have caused an malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the Particle Accelerator, but so far have been unable to regain control of the syste-"

Naruto looked up when the power suddenly went out, looking out his window toward S.T.A.R Labs, Naruto saw an giant explosion, as a bright orange light filled the sky, as a shockwave originating from the lab swept through the city and killed the power all throughout Central City.

"That's not good." Naruto said walking over to the chains that connected to his roof which was leaking, and with a quick pull he closed it, before a small electrical current went through the chain, and he found his hands were stuck, before he noticed that various chemicals around his lab were floating in the air, before he looked up to the glass window in his ceiling just as a bolt of lightning broke through the glass, and struck him,

Screaming in pain, Naruto was thrown back into his shelf of chemicals, before he was rendered unconscious as red electricity crawled up his cheek into his brain

For 9 months Naruto would remain in a coma and when he awoke he would discover that he had gained super human speed. Working with his new friends and Harrison Wells Naruto would protect Central City as Godspeed, having not liked being called The Flash as it didn't feel right to him.

Naruto dedicated himself fully to his job as a protector of innocent people. Studying his powers every moment he got and messing around with them. Growing faster at an alarming rate, reaching Mach 1 in two weeks time.

He quit the CSI unit to focus on his speed fulltime discovering the Speed Force, time travel and the multiverse. Gaining a new suit and access to some of his chakra that was mutated by his powers.

7 months Naruto discovered Harrison Wells was the man in yellow that killed his brother and mother

S.T.A.R. Labs

Only a minute remained, Cisco, and Joe were in the pipeline with Eobard, and the time machine "It's beautiful. Rip Hunter would be impressed. He built the first one of these. Interesting man." Eobard said before a metal helmet came out of the portal and landed on the floor

"What the hell is that?" Joe asked

"That's my cue to leave." Eobard said looking to Cisco "Thank you, Cisco."

"Don't ever come back." Cisco said frowning as Eobard got into the ship and set his coordinates

"Home." Eobard said dramatically but before he could take off, Naruto appeared and destroyed the ship, causing Joe, and Cisco fall, as everyone gasped, as Naruto got to his feet, clutching his damaged torso

Cortex

"Oh, my God." Caitlin said wide eyed seeing Naruto was back

"Nate." Iris said before she noticed the way he was standing "He's hurt."

"We have to shut down the wormhole quickly!" Martin said and Caitlin immediately ran off followed by Ronnie

"Caitlin!" Ronnie shouted

Pipeline

"You didn't save them." Eobard said shocked "Why? Why? You could have had the life you wanted. You could have had everything you ever wanted!"

"I already do." Naruto said speeding forward and punching Eobard in the face, to the observers the two were speeding around throwing blows before Eobard was knocked to the ground and Naruto landed ontop of him and began to rain blow after blow, before his eyes widened and coughed up blood when Eobard punched his damaged gut before in a flash of speed Eobard had Naruto in a choke hold with his knee digging into Naruto's wounded gut

"Cut the internal generators." Ronnie said outside the pipeline before he touched one and was sent flying back as it cackled with electriciy

"Ten seconds, hurry...Three, two, one." Martin said just as Caitlin shut down all of them and ran over to the hurt Ronnie

"Ronnie, are you okay?" Caitlin asked

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, I turned them all off." Caitlin said

"They did it. They cut the generator." Martin said happily

Pipeline

Naruto tried to fight through the pain from the Rasengan wound he received from his elder self still stung badly and the grip on his throat, "You ruined everything! So I'll return the favor!" Eobard yelled before he put Naruto in a sleeper hold and sped him outside the lab before a button was pressed on his suit

Naruto watched wide eyed as S.T.A.R Labs exploded before he found himself being sped to a burning penitentiary, "I can't go home now. My family, my friends. The people I care about are gone to me because of you."

Naruto's white lightning flickered around his body, before with a snarl he shot at Eobard and ripped his heart out, as Eobard looked at him in shock and collapsed

Naruto enraged got onto Eobard's corpse and began to beat his face in, his white suit stained red with blood, after 5 minutes of reducing the corspe head to mush, Naruto got up and looked at the burning building tears streaming down his face as he fell to his knees looking deep into the flames

12 Years Later, Speed Force

After the death of his friends and family, Godspeed went out and killed the League of Assassin's and any metahumans looking to cause trouble along with Capt. Cold and Heat Wave,

Naruto was so involved in his crusade that when he finally tool a breath to process his grief and look himself in the mirror he hated what he saw, knowing that he was disappointing everyone he held dear to his heart, he left finding going from Earth to Earth, eventually finding himself staying in the Speed Force an

Naruto roamed the Speed Force studying it while soaking up its energies, taking tests to prove he was still worthy of his speed, and not being turned into some zombified Time Wraith after the way he abused his gift,

As he meditated in the storm of lightning, Naruto's eyes snapped opened when there was a large quake, the second one in a few months, quickly he sped to the source he saw red lightning traveling and his eyes widened as rage burst deep within himself

"Thawne." Naruto growled speeding after the trail as a breach appeared and he followed it into the hole

Earth One, 2016

Naruto stopped in his run looking around at his old neighborhood before he looked to see Thawne, and a man his age talking outside Joe's house, before Thawne left and immediately he pursued

Thawne was smirking as his mind was speeding through plans to fix his time remnant status, when a boot to the back of his head slammed his face into the road before he could reach the time portal he created

Thawne turned over to see Godspeed standing over him, "Who the hell are you?" Thawne asked

Naruto's mask peeled away as Eobard's eyes widened, "Nathan? Nathan Allen?"

Naruto tilted his head, "You know me?" Naruto asked

"I killed you." Eobard said ready to run

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I'll figure it oit later." he said before Eobard got up to run but Naruto kicked his back snapping his spine in two causing a loud pained yell to erupt from the deranged fanboy speedster

Eobard tried to crawl but Naruto got atop of him and snapped his neck, before releasing a sigh of relief Thawne's body evaporated

Naruto sped off to the cemetery and paused in front of three tombstones, and knelt down looking at the middle tombstone

Here Lies Nathan Allen, Brother, Son and friend. Called home to soon.

"So, this world is a mirror image to mine. I died instead of Barry. Who seemed to have done a better job at protecting Joe, Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin." Naruto said softly

Speeding away and returning with flowers Naruto placed them on the graves, before he sighed and sped away again, heading for a breech that appeared but he stopped before he went into it and looked down in thought and allowed the inter dimensional portal to close before he opened a time portal

2 Days Later

Barry Allen was having a bad few days, he lost his parents and older brother again to reset the timeline, and now everything was all wrong. Joe and Iris didn't talk, and Cisco's brother was dead. Not to mention that there was some new guy at work whose been there for a year.

With these changes, Barry tried to amend the relationship with his team by setting up a dinner, only for it to be interrupted, and him to find himself standing across from Edward Clariss, Wally's villain from Flashpoint,

"Oh, you do remember, Flash? Good, yeah." Clariss said taking off his mask, "Because I remember everything, too."

"How are you here?" Barry asked shocked

"It doesn't matter. You see, what does matter is that I know your little secret. You changed the timeline. Because if I recall correctly, the only Speedsters in my other life were me and that smartass Kid Flash, until you showed up and stole everything from me!" Clariss yelled with a glare

"I didn't steal anything from you, Clariss. I...I was just trying to put things back to the way they're supposed to be." Barry explained

"This is how my life is supposed to be! For years, I felt like something was missing. And now I know why." Clariss said

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you." Barry apologized

"Yeah, well, you did. And here I am. Your Rival, back again. Believe me, Flash, this time, you're not gonna steal my life so easily." Clariss said putting his mask back on

Barry prepared himself before he and Clariss sped off through the city, Barry trailed behind Clariss closely running up building and the road before a white spark of lightning appeared and tripped Clariss up sending him rolling across the street and off an overpass

Barry sped to the rail and looked down to see Clariss gone, before he looked to white-yellow speedster standing in the road watching him, "And who are you?"

"Godspeed. If you can catch me, Barry. I'll tell you my real name." Naruto said stepping back before he shot off with Barry behind him

Barry, and Naruto ran through the streets and when Barry was about to grab him, Naruto ducked and spun out of the way and ran another direction as Barry tripped over himself and looked around to see Godspeed waving at him down the road

With a growl of frustration, Barry shot for Godspeed but a sidestep and finding himself in a full nelson caused him to grunt, "Sloppy." Godspeed said before he sped off with Barry

S.T.A.R. Labs

Team Flash jumped when Godspeed entered the cortex with Barry and tossed him into a wall, holding on to the wall Barry looked at Godspeed who was looking around before he focused on Joe, Iris. Caitlin, and Cisco ignoring Wally

Barry fearing he was going to hurt them sped forward but was punched in the stomach causing him to collapsed to his knees trying to get his wind back as he cradled his stomach

Godspeed knelt down in front of Barry who looked up into the reflective lenses, "That was for what you did." Godspeed said

'W-what did I do?" Barry asked

"You failed to kill Thawne.' Godspeed said causing everyone to look at each other, "I had to clean up your mess, let's not make a habit of that, Bar."

"Who are you?" Joe asked with his gun raised

"A friend." Godspeed said standing up

"Yeah right, there was nothing friendly about that." Cisco said

"Family matter." Godspeed shrugged looking to Barry and lifting him to his feet, as Barry looked at him, "You failed to catch me, so I won't tell you who I am. But I'll be watching you."

Barry watched as Godspeed stepped back, and looked to his team, "Great to see you, again. Cisco, Cait, Joe, and Iris." Godspeed sped off as everyone turned to the doorway

"Okay, who was that?" Wally asked

Everyone looked at each other, "We don't know.' Barry said

"Well he knew you. He said you didn't kill Thawne and had to clean up your mess and called it a family matter.' Wally said as Barry sat down

Outside

Godspeed skidded to a stop as his mask receded back, before he looked to a dark alley, "You can come out now." Naruto said watching as Jay Garrick walked out of the shadows, and Naruto's eyes grew misty, but he controlled himself, "Sup old man."

"Who are you?" Jay asked

"A friend, like you." Naruto said

"Funny way of showing it." Jay replied

"Barry changed the timeline in a huge way. I managed to go back and contain some of the changes that would've happened but he's still new to his powers and doesn't have a good amount of control. He'll try to go back and change it again, you should stop him.' Naruto said before he sped off

S.T.A.R. Labs

"We finally get rid of Zoom, and there's another evil Speedster? Two of them. Who are these guys?"

"I can help you with one of them. I finally got the results back from the test I ran on the husk that Barry gave me this morning. And it's weird, because there's no traces of dark matter, but there are traces of the Speed Force." Caitlin said

"And that's the husk from this Speedster?" Joe asked

"Appears so. His name is,"

"Edward Clariss." Barry interrupted causing everyone to look at him

"And somehow Barry is exactly right." Caitlin said looking at the D.N.A. match

'Can I talk to you for a second?" Iris asked

'Yeah." Barry nodded following Iris away

Cisco was looking at the security footage of Godspeed, as Wally walked over, "So is this guy ringing any bells?' he asked

"None, but his suit is awesome." Cisco said

"We need to find out who he is. I don't like him knowing about all of us." Joe replied before Iris walked in, "Where's Barry?"

Barry sped in causing everyone to look at him, "I need to tell you all something. The truth." he said

"The truth about what?" Iris asked

"Okay, um after Zoom killed my dad, after we defeated him, um I wasn't in a great space, and I felt like the only way I could fix that was to run back in time and save my mom, and Nate." Barry said causing everyone to look at him in surprise

"You stopped the Reverse-Flash from killing your mom and brother?' Caitlin asked

"Yeah." Barry nodded

"Wait, so, are they alive?" Wally asked

"They were. For a few months. I lived with her and my dad. Nate had a daughter making a living as a writer. I had a completely different life. I wasn't even The Flash for most of it." Barry said smiling

"I don't understand. You created a whole other existence. How is that possible?"

"Okay, um I'll do the...this is the timeline. This is the point that we exist on it right now. This past point is where my mom and brother was murdered. So when I saved them, I created a new reality. A new timeline." Barry explained drawing lines on the board as an example, "I was living in-"

"A mirror universe." Cisco said

"It's called a Flashpoint, apparently."

"But you decided to leave it. Why?" Iris asked

"That life started to spin out of control. This guy, Clariss, he was a Speedster there, too. He was known as the Rival. He caused a lot of problems. So, um I decided to run back in time again and let things happen as they were supposed to, in hopes of resetting the timeline, but-"

"But what?" Iris asked

"But, um, when I came back, things weren't the same." Barry said

"You mean people." Caitlin replied

"Yeah, yeah. Um, I created another timeline. Uh, it's the one we're living in now. It's not as different as the last one. Not in large ways, but in some ways, in smaller ways, and, uh, meaningful ways for all of you or anybody that's close to me. And I can't ever really put it back together." Barry explained

"Barry, that's a lot to take in.' Joe said

"Yeah, it is." Barry nodded

"We got along in that other life, my dad and I, didn't we? That's why you've been working so hard to get us talking again." Iris said

"Okay, here's the thing. Um, I will tell you what's different, all of you, if you wanna know. But you have to live with those differences because I can't change it again." Barry said

Meanwhile

Naruto whistled as he stood atop of the highest point in Central City as he looked around the city from his vintage point and when a speed force signature appeared on his HUD he sped forward vibrating the molecules of his suit to turn the white into red,

Prescott Mill

Naruto entered the sawmill and looked around, "You found me again, Flash. I wondered how long it'd take you this time to figure it out."

"Wrong speedster." Godspeed said his suit going back to its original color

"Oh the guy who tripped me up. I'm not interested in you, I have a rival at the moment."

"You'll have a grave in the next few." Godspeed said

"That's dark." Clariss said before Barry arrived, "Oh Flash, I was just talking to your sidekick."

"Sidekick?' Godspeed asked as Barry glanced at him,

"I brought one two." Clariss said before Godspeed pushed Barry out of the way as a blast of energy hit him

Barry got up and saw a female speedster (Kat Graham) walked down the stairs with a cloaked figure behind her, "Oh, and Flash? A little, uh, quaking in your boots wouldn't be inappropriate." Clariss said

"And who are you?" Barry asked as Godspeed got to a knee causing him to look and his eyes widened when he saw the spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker birthmarks on his cheek before his mask regenerated

"I am Alchemy." The cloaked mask man said

"Meena." Godspeed said

"You know her?" Barry asked

"We used to work together." Godspeed said

"We did so much more than that." Negative Flash replied as she looked to Barry and laughed, "I see your still shackled by your love of family, Nate."

Barry's eyes widened looking Naruto as what he suspected was true, "W-what?'

"Later." Naruto said looking at his ex-girlfriend, "I thought you were done working with people below you?"

"A pack of wolves could topple a tiger." Meena smiled

"But your the only wolf, with 2 ants." Naruto said

"Think that now, but I'd rather have these ants then a clawless cat." Meena said indicating to Barry

"Oh, I'll sharpen his claws. Don't you worry about that." Naruto said before Clariss shot forward but Naruto lunged with his elbow that slammed into Clariss mouth right before Meena tackled him into a wall and kneed him in the rib before Naruto tossed her away

Meena landed on her back and rolled to her feet before Naruto speared her carrying her out of the sawmill, before she elbowed him in the ribs and took the control of him before she sped to S.T.A.R. Labs into the cortex and tossed him to the desk causing Team Flash to move out of the way

Rolling to his feet Naruto looked to Cisco and the others, "Barry needs help, he's at the Prescott sawmill." he said and Cisco ran off

Meena three a kick for Naruto's face but he slapped her foot away and tried one himself that was also slapped down before Meena ducked under a hook and punched Naruto in the gut and while he flinched she scored a clean hook to his jaw,

Extending a hand to block a mid kick, and raising his forearm to stop the high kick, before he stepped away from a reverse round house, Meena gave a jab that Naruto slapped away before he kicked her thigh causing her to back off

"You've grown." Naruto said

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Meena smirked

Throwing a right jab that Naruto slapped away before he sent a right of his own, Meena slapped it away and tried to sweep his leading leg from under him, but he put his foot up and while she was in mid turn Naruto went for a hook but Meena still in midturn kicked him in the chest causing him to stumble back

Meena tried a kick that Naruto blocked, before she tried a jab but Naruto slapped it aside and tried to a right cross but Meena sped her upper body back while punching Nwruto in the jaw, before she tried to slam her heel into his face, but Naruto leaned back before she grabbed him and kneed his guard twice. Naruto elbowed her in the side and parried her right hook and ate a left cross, and blocked her high kick, before Naruto tried a reverse roundhouse that she stepped back from and when he tried again Meena kicked his shin while punching him in the face before she knelt down and swept his feet from beneath him

Naruto grunted as he fell, and rolled out of the way as Meena tried to stomp on his throat, and as he was getting up he guarded his face from a kick and Meena tried again he grabbed her leg and with a spin tossed her into a wall,

As Meena got up Naruto came with a hook but a kick to his chest caused him to back up, and a left kick was blocked before she used her forearm to stop his right high kick before she ducked under his rhook and kicked him in the back

Turning around Naruto was elbowed in the ribs, and punched in the sternum, before he blocked a high kick and was punched in the jaw causing him to stumble back before he was kicked in the chest

"You're holding back!" Meena yelled before she sped forward and jumped to kick Naruto in the face, before he blocked two kicks one to the midsection and the face, before Meena tried a jab and another kick but Naruto elbowed her leg down and punched her in the gut twice, and in the jaw before he lunged with a knee but Meena caught his leg and punched him in the pelvis before she pushed him into the wall kneed him in the ribs but Naruto elbowed her in the jaw,

Stumbling back, Meena tossed a jab but Naruto caught her arm in midspin before elbowing her between her shoulder blades and with her arm still in his grip he turned around and kneed her in the gut, before lifting her arm and ducking underneath it as he kicked the back of her knee sending her to the ground

Meena elbowed Naruto's knee before she punched him in the balls, causing yell and clutch his boys, as Wally, and Joe groaned, "That was dirty." Naruto squeaked

"Then fight for real. It means nothing if I kill you when your not trying." Meena said standing up

Meena charged Naruto who slapped the jab aside from her hand and pushed her back, Meena stumbled back and began to throw a punch but before she could really throw it, Godspeed spun into her and elbowed her in the jaw causing her to stumble back

Meena sped back in and threw a right hook, Naruto with his left hand slapped her tricep sending her hook down, before he used his forearm to parry the uppercut she sent and pushed her back lightly. Meena with a snarl rushed back to continue her attack but Naruto kicked her in the face sending her flying back to a wall that cratered from the impact

Meena coughed as he spat blood and got to her knees, "That's enough, Meena." Naruto said,

"For now." Meena smirked clutching her chest before she sped away in her black/silver lightning trail

Naruto collapsed to his knee, "Dammit." he grunted looking up as Barry and Cisco entered as Barry walked up to him taking off his mask as he gazed at Naruto in shock

"I-I don't understand. H-how are you alive?" Barry asked

"Barry, you know this guy?" Joe asked

"He's my brother." Barry said as Naruto's mask peeled back showing his face to everyone

"Nate?" Iris asked shocked

"Wait, I thought Barry's brother was dead?" Wally asked

"I am. Here. I am Nathan Allen of Earth 10, but you can call me Naruto." Naruto said

 **Finished**

 **Meena Dahwen based off the character Fast Track or Negative Flash, is from an Earth where the Speed Force is worshiped in place of God. She is just as fast and strong as Naruto.**

 **Poll for who Nsrutp should marry on From Jinchurriki to Speedster**


End file.
